


The Space Between

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Loss, M/M, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Relationship, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: sometimes the distance that divides us, is not physical
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Kudos: 4





	The Space Between

I think about you every day...

So why do you seem distant?

When we’re together we talk and laugh...

So why do you seem distant?

It's like the time has never passed...

So why do you seem distant?

I didn’t forget you, you just stopped calling

Why do you seem distant?

When I have dreams you often appear...

So why do you seem distant?

I miss you, 

...Even when you’re here.

**Author's Note:**

> Original links for posts:  
> 1: https://rozzeguerrero.tumblr.com/post/186291326724/sherlock-benedict-cumberbatch-bbc-sherlock  
> 2: https://the-winterbucky.tumblr.com/post/190496976048/gif-request-meme-ask-me-btw-sherlock-7  
> 3: https://shows-up-naked-covered-in-bees.tumblr.com/post/187106027610/bbc-sherlock-johnlock-moodboard  
> 4: https://immaculate-benediction-batch.tumblr.com/post/187954514235/you-look  
> 5: https://floatingpenises.tumblr.com/post/625434335032557568/here-are-some-sherlock-icons  
> 6: https://mysterious-cheekbones.tumblr.com/post/629618862349008896/sherlock-she-loves-you-as-i-said-human-error


End file.
